No Hiding
by Reborn-Nightmares
Summary: The sequel to This or That! It's been 9 years since we last heard from the all-mighty flock... what has changed? Rated T for safety.
1. Like in Juno?

**A/N: Well, here it is. The sequel to This or That?!**

**There's one little thing: this story is a little more serious, but don't worry, this or that will still be played.**

**Muahaha.**

**Oh, and if you've read my other stories, you know that I enjoy writing like it's in a chat room.**

**So for the first chapter, it's gonna be like that.**

**Thank you.**

**Here's the deal:**

**whatwings- Angel  
youdbettamilkdatcheesecake- Carole (Angel's friend #1)  
souljaboyupinit- Dave (Angel's friend #2)  
isthatroboverthere- Nina (Angel's friend #3)**

**Me: I'm not gonna say it.  
Angel: You're gonna say it.  
Me: I'm gonna say it. (Damn you Angel!!)  
Angel: Good girl.**

**Me: I do not own the flock, Sam, Lissa, or anything else good ol' JP wrote.  
Me: But I do own the new Sam, Christopher and all of the plot!  
Me: So muahaha!**

**Angel: Sleep.**

**Me: Zzz...**

* * *

**No Hiding: **Chapter 1

Like In Juno?

youdbetttamilkdatcheesecake: ... i didnt think sam had it in him.

souljaboyupinit: yea, i thot he wud least use a condom

isthatroboverthere: like in juno u mean? ange, y didnt u tel me?

whatwings: wel... sam and i always use protection...

souljaboyupinit: holy shit, u cheated on him?

whatwings: wel... yea.

youdbettamilkdatcheesecake: ... so huz da dad?

isthatroboverthere: are you gonna tel him?

whatwings: ... um

souljaboyupinit: huz da dude, me n ur dad fang'l kil him, and u gota tel sam

whatwings: ... nick. and dnt kil him, he duznt kno either.

whatwings: and NOBODY tel fang, ig or gaz.

whatwings: nobody tel any1, il tel wen i need 2.

souljaboyupinit: nick? the jock?

souljaboyupinit: o, hes dead.

isthatroboverthere: um... wat about max and nudge? do they kno? or total?

whatwings: i told u, stay away from nick.

whatwings: um... nudge and total kno... only b/c total dug the test out of the trash and showed it to nudge tho

youdbettamilkdatcheesecake: ... omg. so wat r u gona do?

whatwings: ...

whatwings: i dnt kno. i ges i hav to tel da flock.

isthatroboverthere: random q- y do u cal urselvz da flock? how bout da fam?

whatwings: o, jus force o habit. we usd ta hav a dude tak car of us, n he wuz obsessd w/ birds.

youdbettamilkdatcheesecake: weird.

souljaboyupinit: yea rite. w/e i gtg

youdbettamilkdatcheesecake: same here.

isthatroboverthere: r u gona get an abortion?

whatwings: ... i rly dnt kno yet.

whatwings: i gota go tel da flock.

whatwings: c ya

isthatroboverthere: ok, bi


	2. Fang's Plot

**Disclaimer: Same as always, you know the drill. JP owns all this... not me.**

**Claimer: I DO own this story... so no stealing.**

* * *

**No Hiding- Chapter 2- Fang's Plot  
**

As I was going through all the rooms, collecting the trash- my chore of the day (I still couldn't understand why, after all these years, Max and I still had to act like parents) - I stopped, noticing something.

Slowly, and carefully, I went through the trash in Nudge and Angel's connecting bathroom again.

And just like I had suspected, the was a test. A pregnancy test. And it read positive.

I was stunned, frozen in my place.  
For a second I wondered if it was Max's... But no, we had used protection, and she and I hadn't been in different rooms since we got engaged. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I realized I had nearly accused the love of my life of cheating.

So I was down to two suspects.

And I knew how to get it out of them... with a little thrown in revenge.

* * *

"Max." I said, walking into our bedroom.

You guessed right- it was black.

But, for Max's sake, there was an entire wall of windows, and a balcony.

Also, for sheer pleasure, we had a skylight above the bed.

You guessed it- after saving the world, incognito, might I add, the government had supplied enough money for several thousand lifetimes.

Best of all, it- the downfall of Itex and the fact that we were mutants- was a government secret.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Max's reply.

"Hm?" she mumbled, looking up from her book, Twilight.

"I was thinking... it's been a while since we really spent some quality time with the Flock, what with them all getting older and basically ignoring us, and then it hit me." I said, waiting for her to gape at my speech.

Yes, after all these years, I was still Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent.

"That's mighty long speech you got there." she said, cracking a smile, as I had guessed.

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts. Here's what I thought we should do- play This or That." I said, cut off by the opening of the door.

I blocked my mind.

"Yeah, Ange?" Max said, looking over at the 15-year-old blonde.

"Um... I think I should tell you guys- and the Flock- something..." she said in a small voice.

An idea hit me.

"Well... do you think you could tell us it over a game of this or that? We thought we'd have some fun with you guys." I said, cutting Max off before she could speak.

_Why..._

_Oh, I don't know, maybe you could tell the Flock your cute little secret..._

I looked at her stomach for a moment, trying to get my point across, then continued.

_Over a little game._

Her hand flew protectively over her stomach, and I knew I was right.

And furious.

The Flock needed to know... especially Gaz, it was his sister, after all.

But I wanted to get this out of her in a way that wouldn't upset her, or the Flock, as much... I hoped.

A game it was, no matter how much I dreaded the thought.

"Okay, I'll go get the Flock then." she said in a small voice, running out of the room.

Max looked over at me, concerned, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "You'll find out soon," in her ear.

At that, she sighed and walked out the door.

And then, my plan unfolded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ultimate confusion there.**

**Someone told me that I had mentioned Total, then in the preview, said that he was dead... I would just like to say that Total is alive and as well as ever, so ignore it.**

**I'm gonna need some suggestions for how to get it out of her... Fang style, of course.**


	3. Newest Power Since Cheetos!

**A/N: Alright, you all hate me. I'm updating all of my stories now, though, so can you at least read them before sending me flames?**

**Here it is, the only **_**slightly **_**humorous sequel to my most famous story, This or That?!**

**And it's about to get interesting… someone's got a new power on their hands… (insert eyebrow wiggle here).**

* * *

**No Hiding – Chapter 3 – Newest Power Since Cheetos!**

We were all gathered in a circle, and I was starting to really doubt my plan. Maybe it would've been better if she'd told the Flock…

Too late now.

"Alright, Gaz, this or that. Have to eat peanut butter off of Fang's wing, or stand outside for the rest of the game." Iggy said, smiling at the weather.

"Dude, it's a freaking hurricane." The Gasman replied, glaring at him.

"I'll get the peanut butter." Iggy said, and I grimaced. Somehow in this game, Max and I always get tortured.

Max seemed to be having a good laugh about this, so that made it a little less disgusting. Either way, I had to sit there while a kid licked peanut butter off my wing.

But it would all change soon enough.

"Ugh, Fang, your wing tastes like desert rat," The Gasman said, "Uh… Nudge, this or that. Let us duct tape your wings for the rest of the game, or make us all food. Iggy can help."

"Aw crap. You know what, I don't want my feathers pulled out, 'cause that would really hurt and all, and it's easier to make you guys a bunch of sandwiches, and then if I make sandwiches I can hang out with Iggy in the kitchen for a while and-" Iggy clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and lead her to the kitchen.

"Wait! Fang, this or that. Wear bright colors for the rest of today or sleep on the roof tonight, alone." Nudge said, trying to get back to the game.

"Roof," I said, "Alright, Ange, this or that."

_Tell the Flock your secret or let me and the Gasman kill your boyfriend._

The Flock was looking at Angel, waiting for her to say something.

"Um… I have to tell you guys something…" Angel started, but trailed off.

We all looked at the Gasman then, who started cursing.

"Language!" Max said, but it didn't stop him.

"Who the fuck got you pregnant." Gazzy said, looking like he was about to explode.

Right now I missed the little kid who used to throw his voice and knock us all out with gas.

The rest of the Flock was looking at Gaz, while some were staring at Angel.

Just then Nudge and Iggy came out with sandwiches.

"Your timing sucks." I said, looking at them.

"Someone explain!" Max said.

"Looks like Gazzer's got a new power." I said, ignoring his realization about Angel.

"Angel. Tell me who the hell it was." The Gasman said, looking ready to kill.

At the same time, Nudge and Total yelled, "It's the newest power since Cheetos!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, short, I know, but it's an update.**


End file.
